Just leave it alone
by themillionairebitch
Summary: Why were they always fighting lately? Severus is being completely unreasonable and it is hurting Harry as well as their son. Can Severus get Harry back after he makes a huge mistake?


**Hey everyone, just a very small one-shot I thought of. Needed aaaaall the emotions off my chest. There is just too much to think of during the exams period. So hope you like it. There will be a foreplay, the mention of sex and a little SM.**

"Just leave it alone! I'm sick of having to deal with this!"

"Too fucking bad! Because we _will_ talk about it!"

"NO! And that is final Potter! God you are just like-"

"Don't you dare bring my father into this!"

Severus turned around as if too leave the room, but Harry was right behind him. Severus was not getting away this time. The two of them were once again, fighting. They had done that a lot lately. Harry wasn't completely innocent in this but God the man was so freaking frustrating sometimes! Why was he so against it?! It was only a single afternoon, and it was Teddy´s birthday!

"Why is it so important?"

"BECAUSE your son is turning five! How the hell can you expect him not to want a birthday party?!" Harry yelled.

Severus turned around and they were almost touching. Harry felt his heart beat incredible fast. He would not let Severus off this time. They were going to end this discussion once and for all!

"I never said yes to any of this!"

"Yes you did, when we adopted him!"

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO TAKE THE BOY, NOT MINE!"

And then everything went quiet. The silence was deafening. Harry was speechless he couldn't believe the words his husband had just uttered. They both stood there for a moment neither of them really knowing what to say. Harry was… heartbroken. How could he say he didn't want Teddy? Yes, it had been his idea to adopt him when his Andromeda had died, but Severus had held the boy, and when he looked down on the baby boy with adoring eyes, there had been no doubt in Harry mind that the three of them should be a family.

The silence in the room was then interrupted by a small sob. Oh god…. Harry thought and closed his eyes in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. He turned around as he prayed to every known god in the universe, that their son hadn't just heard what his father said.

Turning around, both a pair of green and black eyes fell on a small child with black hair standing, half behind an open door was Teddy in his pajamas. And if the giant tears running down his cheeks was any indication, he had heard everything... In that moment something in Harry shattered. Memories came rushing back to him. He saw himself, a little older than Teddy, standing in the kitchen, crying his eyes out as the Dursleys' made it clear how much they despised him. How much they hated him, and constantly brought up the fact that he was not there because they wanted him.

Sadness turned into anger, as he watched how much Severus words had hurt their- no HIS child. His only son. Harry hurried over and picked up the small child. Tucking him under his chin, Harry hugged the still crying child to him. Turning around and facing his husband, he watched the man stand there as if frozen. He hadn't made a single step towards them or his son. Trying to think of anything that could make the situation better!

Emotions was running wild, and the anger in him welded into tears, when he finally made his decision.

He took a few steps closer to the fireplace, before looking Severus straight in the eyes and said.

"You know what? You're right."

Of all the things his husband had expected to hear, this was obviously not one of them. If Harry wasn't so angry and hurt, maybe he would have noticed how heartbroken the man looked.

"You didn't ask for this. I made the decision. A decision I believed we both wanted. But don't worry, if doing things you don't like, is too much of a sacrifice to be a family, then don't be in one."

Harry didn't wait for an answer. Didn't even look back, as he turned and went away through the fire pit. The sound of roaring fire lasted a few seconds before everything went quiet in the small Snape resident.

Severus was left in the silence of the dark living room. Having still not completely comprehended what had just happened nor the consequences of his actions. Everything had happened so quickly.

… Harry and he had been fighting again…. Severus didn't want all those children and many people in their home…. Their son heard them fight…. His son had heard what he said… oh god, his son…

Harry had taken him and left!

Severus felt his legs give out and he fell to his knees tears streaming down his face as he realized what he had done…. What he had said…

He hadn't meant it, not like that! Where had that come from? He loved his son more than life itself. Anger and self-loathing consumed him as he threw a vase across the room, barely missing a family photo on the wall. Still crying he picked himself up and went over there to survey it.

Running a finger down his son's face, his other hand clenched tight. It had been a birthday party a few years back. A birthday. Filled with people. People he couldn't stand. But even when the day was ending, and Harry finally brought in his sons' cake, the huge smile on Teddy's face had made it all worth it. The picture was with a cake in the front ground and behind it was Harry and him, holding their small son, who was trying hard to blow out his candle. All his attempts, however failed when he ended up laughing. And he himself was laughing, because his son was happy.

Teddy in the picture, suddenly saw him and he waved his small fist with cake at him. Harry, beside his son, leaned over and gave picture Severus a loving kiss.

"Forgive me…" he whispered, running another finger down his son's face.

Far away in Malfoy Manor, was a young man holding his crying child. It had almost been half an hour since Harry had arrived at Draco and Blaise's Place, but Teddy wouldn't calm down.

Harry tried his best, but Teddy wasn't stupid. He could feel and see his father was crying too and it only ended up upsetting him even more. Finally, Blaise reached over and took him, leaving for the kitchen to get some warm milk for Teddy.

As Harry stood there watching his son as Blaise carried him away, he felt an arm around his shoulder as Draco dragged him to the nearest couch.

"So are you going to tell me, what is going on?" Draco asked as he sat down next to him.

"I- I think I left Severus." Harry whispered before breaking down in Draco's arms, clinging onto him for dear life, crying into his shoulder.

Draco, who had never even realized the couple was having trouble, was completely shocked.

Pulling Harry away from his shoulder, he asked what had happened.

Sobbing, Harry tried to explain.

After he was done, Harry was still shaking from crying, and Draco sat there just holding his friend. At some point the black haired man fell asleep, and Draco slowly laid him down onto the couch before conjuring a blanket over him.

Leaving and going into the hallway he met up with his husband, who had put Teddy down in the spare room.

"So what happened to them? Is Severus alright?"

"I doubt it."

Blaise looked puzzled. Draco just took a deep breath before explaining the situation.

"Apparently, Harry and Severus was fighting-"

"That's pretty normal these days…" Blaise interrupted.

"Yes, but Teddy overheard them, Harry don't know how much, but Teddy definitely heard Severus saying that it wasn't Severus first choice to adopt him."

"Oh god. That's horrible. Why would Severus even say that?"

Draco dragged a hand through his hair. Hoping his stupid godfather would fix this quickly.

"Maybe you should go talk to him." Blaise suggested.

"Harry?"

"No, Severus."

Draco knew he should go talk to his godfather, but why did it have to be him?

"Don't you think he will go back tomorrow?"

"Maybe, but I can't remember a time he ever brought Teddy with him to stay the night without Severus." Blaise said. Damn he was right. He had to fix it.

"How did I get such a smart man?" Draco said and leaned up to kiss him. Blaise just smiled and brought their lips together. Lazily kissing, they stood and enjoyed each other for a moment. Ending the kiss, Blaise gave him a small push towards the fireplace.

"Go, before he drink himself completely blank."

"If I know him, he has already done that."

As Draco arrived at Snape manor he went straight through the fireplace in the living room. It was completely blacked out. Draco moved forward accidently stepped on glass, most likely an empty bottle. Moving on, Draco searched his godfather. He was not in the kitchen, the diner hall or the library… it was so quiet, maybe he had gone out?

But then a loud smash was heard from downstairs. Of course. Severus had his potionslab in the basement. Going down the hall, many more loud noises erupted from behind the door. Draco hurried and put up a defense spell, in case any bottles came flying his way.

Going in he immediately stepped on thousands of shards and some still had liquid in them, leaving the entire floor a sticky mess. The dark figure was standing with his back to him. He was swaying and it was quite obvious he had been drinking.

"Severus?"

Never even noticing his godson, Severus almost fell over himself turning around.

"Blacko?"

Rolling his eyes, Draco went over to help the stumbling man into a chair. Almost vomiting from the foul smell emitting from him, he pulled back the moment Severus sat down.

"Merlin's eyeball! Did you bath in bloodrum or something?" Draco exclaimed as he made his way over to Severus private potioncabinet, looking for a sober up potion. Thankfully, Severus had not managed to break it yet. The older man didn't say anything, but kept on crying quietly. Draco reached what he was looking for and went back to the man. Quickly casting a scouring charm be could finally breath near the man.

Giving Severus the small flask he picked up the second chair from the floor and sat down. Waiting until he had drunk it, Draco got comfortable. He could see the moment it took effect, because instead of hanging, almost falling of the chair, Severus raised himself and tried to dry away the stained tears from his face.

"So, want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I screwed up."

Draco just snorted. "Well that much is clear, I am more curious as to how?"

"I tried..." Severus spoke, trying to stifle a sob. "I tried to think of a reason."

Draco just let Severus speak. He knew the man would have come to a conclusion on his own, but just once in a while, he would poke a little. God, he would make a terrific shrink! Maybe-

A sob was heard.

Oh right, Severus was talking!

"I swear I never meant to hurt our son- neither of them." Severus said looking at him. Almost as if he expected Draco to think the worst of him.

"I know you never would on purpose."

Severus snorted. "Yeah… on purpose. Yet I screwed up anyway. I didn't even notice what I had said before I saw Teddy cry." Severus broke down, sobbing on his hand.

"He looked… he looked at me like I was a monster!"

"He doesn't think that. He loves you…. But Harry said it was about a party?"

Severus snorted once again.

"God it sounds incredible stupid. To think I lost my husband because I didn't want to throw my son a birthday party! How did this happen?"

"But why?"

"I got too familiar with everything. I know it seems stupid, but Harry has been trying to tip toe around me to please me. I have been a bit stressed lately since my business became popular overseas, and I got so used to it, the thought of having to do something I really hated… In my head it seemed so unfair and unimportant. I never even considered how my son would feel. Not once. Not even when Harry screamed at me to think of Teddy."

They both sat in silence for a while.

"Maybe it's for the best." Severus whispered brokenly. "I'm a horrible father. I never thought I could do it right, I never had any experience with kids. But every time I was insecure about my past Harry would be there to say I could do it. And know three years has come and gone and I'm realizing…" Severus tried to breath. "…That I'm in the process of giving Teddy the same childhood I had."

"Severus that isn't true-"

"I was four the first time my father told my outright he hated me. I remember that clearly. My son is never going to forgive me."

Draco didn't know what to say.

"Severus. You might say you don't have any experience with children, but you did a good job with me."

Severus looked at him rather skeptical.

"No really." Draco said taking his hand in his. "I never considered you to be a bad parent. You were there for me when I needed you and that's what parents are supposed to do. You made a mistake, all parents do that."

"Harry doesn't…"

"Oh really? Remember the time he actually thought Teddy could have his Halloween candy an hour before his bedtime? Or when he left him with the Weasleys in the period where he started toothing?"

The boys sat for a few hours trying to remember fun stories where they all – mostly Harry- had screwed up raising their child. At the end, Severus was even giving a few laughs himself. Settling into comfortable silence, they drank a glass of water.

"Do you think they will forgive me?"

"Teddy will be forgiving you the moment you show up. He really misses you. Harry? I think you are going to need your best apology look and you are going to have to promise to change. You know how much fan Potter is of people promising second chances and all that." Draco said with a teasing voice.

Getting up the men left together in silence. Draco could see Severus was trying to keep it together, but he knew his godfather and he was indeed worried that Harry would say no and leave him for good this time.

Harry had been up for a while. It was the middle of the night but he wasn't able to sleep without his husband beside him. It felt so final having left with his son. And yes they had made up many times, but not once had Severus come to actually apologies, even when it was mostly his fault. And Harry was not going back! It felt awful but he wasn't going back if Severus was going to speak that way to their son, not ever!

Yet the idea to never kiss his husband goodnight, never turning over in his arms or see his smile pointed only at him again, brought a whole fresh bunch of tears. Crying he buried his head in his arm and tried to remember that he was doing this for a reason. But if he was doing it for the right reason, why did his chest hurt so badly?

He imagined Draco and Blaise had gone to sleep, and his son was sleeping too in the other room. He couldn't sleep alone on the couch, so he dragged himself off it to go sleep beside his son. Walking out he almost screamed as he ran into someone. A tall figure rushed to steady him as Harry felt himself slip. Even in the darkness of the room, Harry could recognize the tall dark figure.

"Severus?" he stepped out of reach as a strong smell of alcohol.

"You've been drinking." Harry said accusingly. He turned and went straight into the living room, attempting to slam the door.

"Harry wait!" a foot came in between the door and the frame.

"I won't talk to you when-" Harry sneered.

"I swear I'm not drunk! I was, but Draco gave me a sober up potion. Please, I just want to talk." Harry stopped trying to squeeze his foot, but didn't open the door either.

"I'm not sure I want to hear it…" but whether it was subconsciously or not, he did open the door enough for their eyes to meet. Severus could see how much he had truly hurt his husband. The green eyes, which were usually filled with love, was now bloodshot and a mixture of hurt and anger was directed at him.

"Harry, love, please I'm so sorry for what I said, what I did tonight..."

"Just tonight!? You have been acting live a total ass for the last weeks, you hurt me on more occasions than I care to count and you made our son fell unwanted! And that's all you have to say?! " Harry yelled. His anger suddenly returning full blown, opening the door completely now. Getting in and closing the door before anyone heard them, Severus followed him inside the room. When Severus didn't answer, Harry continued.

"With everything that had happened to us, the terrible childhood we both had, how could you possibly think what you said was okay? And that is just the part on what you said to our son, the last couple of weeks you have worked more than you usually do, you are not in bed when I go to sleep, you are not there when I wake up. We haven't even had sex in three weeks…" Harry looked completely frustrated. He shook his head, trying to get back to the most important subject.

"But that is about us. Just… Just please tell me why, why would you say that about Teddy? I don't even know what to ask or say anymore. Just tell me why!?" Harry said.

Severus didn't know what to say, and the worst part was he didn't know what he tell Harry to make everything okay. Because he had no excuse. No explanation that would ever be good enough to make up for his behavior.

"I can't give you I valid reason."

"oh my god Severus!" Harry said so frustrated he started pulling his own hair, after a moment Harry just started crying and he collapsed on to the couch. Burying his face in his hands. Severus wanted to comfort him, say the right thing, but he was horrible at this. He had never been good with touching, the first year Harry and he was together, he almost flinched every time Harry caressed his hand or sides without preparing himself for the contact. But if there was ever a time to put someone else's comfort before his own it was now.

He pulled himself out of thoughts and moved to sit in front of Harry. Slowly extending a hand, he placed it on his shoulder, only to shown of immediately. The rejection hurt and he felt that part of him that was still an angry hurt boy trying to push forward in him. Thankfully a voice inside him stopped it when his husband sobbed harder than before.

'Severus you are going to lose your husband! Do something! NOW!'

And even the fear of rejection didn't stand a chance against the fear and hurt of losing the only man he ever loved. So this time he didn't take it slow, but wrapped his arms around him connecting their bodies tightly. Harry fought, oh he did. Trying to push him away and tried to hit him a few times, but Severus just kept him close, waiting for him to calm down. And after a while it worked. In the end Harry gave up and let Severus hold him, once in a while kissing his forehead.

When Harry had finally stopped shaking, Severus let him pull back enough to look him in the eyes.

"I can't give you a reason that would ever make up for how a treated you, both of you, these couple of weeks. I thought everything had suddenly changed for the worse between us and not before tonight did I realize that I was the only thing that had really changed. I was getting afraid of how happy I was. It's so hard for me to explain." Severus whispered, getting chocked up just thinking about why he had acted the way he did. Harry didn't try to rush him, finally seeing how sorry he was.

"I swear I never meant to say I didn't want our son. Beside you, he is the only thing in my life that I keep living for. And I guess… that scared me to death. The feeling that I can't give him what he needs because I don't know how, is terrifying. It seemed so easy to treat him and you I way I could recognize." Severus cried.

"You said it right away. With our childhood. But you noticed how good it feels to be loved much faster than I did Harry. That why you are better than this, why Teddy loves you so much. It was easy when he was younger, but he gets older and he will notice how nasty and disgusting I really am and soon he will leave like everyone else!" at the end, Severus was the one yelling and crying. He was shaking and holding on to his husband as if he would disappear any moment now. He had finally said everything his irrational mind filled him up with the last months, maybe even years, but he had finally come clean and told his husband everything. It felt amazing, yet strange. At the end he felt a hand caress his face, drying away the tears. He couldn't make himself face the love of his life. He felt so ashamed suddenly. Embarrassed.

The hands on his face when under his chin, and pushed it up enough to look him in the eyes. Severus met them with shame while Harry's eyes were filled with understanding and sadness.

"Why did you never say anything?" Harry whispered. Severus didn't answer. His mouth felt dry and swollen from talking.

"Severus, why didn't you?"

"Because, I felt…" Severus couldn't admit it.

"Weak?" Harry tried to help. Swallowing with difficulty Severus nodded against him.

"Severus remember in the beginning, how at night we both refused to admit we had nightmares of the war?" Harry said and with one hand he pushed the black hair away from Severus' face.

"Remember when I finally cracked and you held me and said how things were going to be okay? You were right. It did become okay again, but it didn't until we talked. Until I talked to my friends. And I never realized that you didn't do that. You never cracked once." Harry whispered and placed their foreheads together.

"Please forgive me" Severus opened his eyes in wonder and confusion.

Obviously seeing his expression Harry continued.

"For not making you crack too. For never saying you needed to talk to someone too. If not me, then someone else. Because you do Severus, not just about the war but about everything. Everything will be okay but we have to begin first. Do you understand? We are going to see someone."

Severus just nodded against him. Trying to melt into his husband. Thanking whatever unnatural force that Harry had forgiven him.

It had been almost three weeks since things had gone back to normal for the Snape family. Harry was washing the dishes mugglestyle and thought about the last couple of weeks. It had been… stressfull. Severus had begun talking to a psychologist, every firth day. It was much, but after the first session, where Harry had joined, the shrink had concluded Severus could handle it and it would be for the best until further notice.

It was only an hour but Severus was very tired, and emotionally drained when he came back. But it had already worked. It was crazy, but Harry could see the difference in him already. Right now Severus was sitting on the floor, making small fireworks for Teddy. Severus had never once sat on the floor. Teddy was completely wrapped up in his father adoring the bright colors. Harry smiled and went back to the dishes.

It had been a very difficult for Teddy to understand why Severus and he had yelled at each other. And sometimes he would still worry that Severus was going to leave them. Whenever he would go to pick up something or head out, Teddy was nervously sitting in the window, awaiting his father's arrival. Harry could see how much Severus blamed himself every time Teddy hung on to his leg, claiming stubbornly that he was coming with him. But it was getting better.

Done with the dishes, Harry joined his small family on the floor. Sitting down beside Severus, he laid his head on his shoulder. The small moment only lasted for a few minutes before their fireplace lite up. Stepping out was Draco and Blaise.

"Uncle!" Teddy screamed and quickly ran up and was happily lifted into the air.

"God, you are getting big!"

Laughing Harry and Severus both got up from the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"We are here to pick up Teddy. Severus asked us to take him to the zoo today. Didn't he tell you?"

Now all heads turned in confusion towards the tallest man in the room.

"No, I didn't tell him. I wanted it to be a surprise." Severus said sneaking an arm around Harry's waist. Draco still looked confused, but Blaise thankfully caught up quickly.

"Well I guess we should get going." He said and went to get Teddy's shoes and coat.

"Oh I better get an extra shirt, in case you go and see the seals. Last time was a mess." Harry said and went upstairs.

"So, are you and Harry going somewhere special? A fine restaurant?" Draco said smiling and placed to Teddy on his hip. Severus wished his godson could understand him as quickly as his boyfriend, but Draco could be as clueless as his own husband sometimes.

"No, we are staying here and just spent time together. Alone." Severus said exaggerating the alone part.

"Oh. Oh! Right okay well I guess we will be having Teddy tonight then." Draco said blushing. Severus nodded.

"That would be appreciated."

Soon the two men came back with stuff in each hand. The two men went back into the fireplace and vanished in green flames.

"So" Harry said, leaning back against his husbands chest. "Why didn't you tell me you rented out our son?" he smiled as Severus chuckled against his neck.

"Well." Severus purred. "We haven't been alone, since, that night, and I thought you could use some time to get to know each other again." Harry gave a small sigh as he progressed to kiss his way down his neck.

"Hmm. Did you have something particularly in mind?" Harry teased him. But it didn't come out as seducing as he would have liked it to sound, because Severus had started sucking on his pulse. Harry tilted his head to the side to give him more space and his hand buried itself into the long black locks. The heat from his husband radiated through his shirt and Harry leaned closer to feel it.

A hand creeped its way under his shirt and started caressing his stomach. Harry couldn't help the shudder that ran through him as nails carefully scratched his nipple. Finally having enough Harry turned around and slammed his husband against the wall.

Connecting their lips, clashing tongues started to play. Harry threw his arms around his neck and tried to pull them even closer together. Breathing became harder and heavier as Severus hands went down and grabbed a firm hold of his ass. Breathing became necessary and their lips left each other, but only for a second before Severus turned them around, lifting Harry up on the table next to them.

Sitting on the edge, he tried to keep himself from falling back as Severus started rooting against him. His husband was as rock hard as he, both trapped under clothes. As Severus was kissing down his neck, once in while biting him, Harry hurried and opened a few buttons of his partner's shirt. But he had barely been able to open two before hands slapped his own away. Trying again to drag his husband shirt off but was once again rejected. Instead, Severus said something, he had never said before.

"Place your hands on the table and stay like you are."

Harry didn't know how to react. His husband had always topped, never preferred to bottom, and Harry was fine by that. But by no means had he ever ordered Harry to do anything.

"What?" He said, still trying to catch his breath. Severus now came up from where he had been kissing his neck to completely look him in the eyes. His husband's eyes were black driven by lust. Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

They had always had a pretty active sex life. Harry had seen his eyes in various states. In ecstasy when he came, in lust, in happiness or love when they had great make up sex, but this? This was different. It was lust, but with the hint of something else. Something almost wild, yet determined.

"Place. Your hands. on the table. Now." God, that voice. Harry felt his body get controlled by that voice. He didn't know where Severus was going with this, but caught in the moment he did as he asked. He placed his palms down on the table on each side of his body. Looking at his husband again.

Severus smiled at him and leaned in to give a gentle kiss on his lips, leaving Harry giving out a disappointed pathetic sound, wanting more.

"Good boy." Dear god, how the hell could Severus make something so innocent sound so dirty? Harry felt nice being praised but it seemed so weird in connection with sex.

"Now. Lay back." Again he did as he asked.

"There is something you should know love." Severus whispered as he slowly ran his hands down Harry's now bare chest.

"I talked to Dr. Welss and he recommended a… new way of dealing with my need for controlling certain aspects of our lives."

"Oka-argh! Mmm…" Harry groaned. Severus had lowered himself and was now sucking were firmly on to Harry's nipple while his left hand teasingly rubbed and pulled it the other. Hard. Pulling away only for a few seconds Severus continued.

"I love this. Your pink nipples turning a nice shade of red as I tease them. Watching them getting harder for each time I touch you." Severus said before he bit Harry very hard.

Arching into his mouth, Harry almost came undone, falling on to the table. His cock was still trapped between the denim of his pants and Severus'.

"Sev… please… no!" Harry cried as Severus removed himself from his chest.

"Now Harry I didn't tell you to lie down did I?" Severus said in a horrible sweet voice. God, that bastard was teasing him to death!

Slowly shaking his head in a disapproving manor, Severus wrapped his hands around Harry's waist before turning him over in a single move.

Harry could feel his face heating up at the realization of the position he was in. bent over their dinner table was... new. Yet it actually felt quite nice. Definitely exciting with an edge of pain from his hips connecting with the edge of the table.

Gasping Harry tried to turn his head towards Severus when his pants were suddenly removed with a wandless spell. Pressing his pants covered erection against Harry's bum, he leaned complete in over him and whispered.

"Harry, you will not speak unless spoken too, you will not move in any way unless I say so and you. Will. Not. Come unless I give you permission. If anything at any point makes you uncomfortable you will say "Feather" and I will stop. If you are willing to play give a single nod that you understand. Now."

Nod.

Severus just made a humming sound in acceptance and moved away from him again. Harry laid still, trying to get his breathing under control. Harry focused so much on trying to lay still, that he hadn't noticed Severus lifting his hands from the table. Harry closed his eyes in pleasure as he started to kiss each fingertip. With one of Harry hands in each of his, he lick, nipped and kissed them. Harry didn't moan yet but his breathing was getting harder.

Severus laid both hands down again and Harry gasped when he felt something burning against his wrist. He gentle tucked them only to realize he was stuck. Shock made him open his eyes and desperately tried to find his lovers eyes. He couldn't see them. it scared him. Harry wasn't used to Severus being like this and the idea of being completely helpless freaked him out.

Severus had noticed that he was trying to get loose without struggling too much. He quickly went around the table so Harry could see him. Leaning down he gently stroked his cheek before he leaned over and kissed him. Harry moaned and strained his neck to try and get them closer. A soft tongue entered Harry mouth and he sucked on it knowing how much Severus loved it. A deep growl of impatience got passed his lips and he couldn't help the pathetic whine from escaping as Severus bit his under lip. Hard.

God it was getting too much! Harry did not have the control for this. He started rooting against the table, moaning as the hard surface took the worst part of the tensing from his cock. Severus most have realized what he was doing, based on the way he froze whilst kissing him. Letting go with a smack as their lips separated, Severus gave an evil smile. Oh this couldn't be good.

Severus didn't say anything as he went back around to Harry's backside. For a minute everything was quiet. Harry didn't dare to turn to look. No he wouldn't. Would not. SMACK.

"Argh god Severus!"

Yes he would.

…

Gasping the two men lay and was basking in the afterglow of sex. Harry used every little ounce of power left in his body to pull himself up and place his head on Severus chest. Closing his eyes, he listening to the slightly fastened heartbeat. A hand started to slowly chard through his hair and tried to untangle the newly made bedhair.

"I love you." Harry whispered.

A gentle kiss was placed on top at his head, as a response.

Harry just smiled and closed his eyes to sleep.

 **Yes in case you are wondering, Teddy got his birthday. Severus was annoyed with the many people (because some things don't change) but he was happy around his husband and son.**

 **Know there is some mistakes hope you see past it.**

 **PLEASE review and remember to eat lot of cookies!**


End file.
